


The Only Way To Say I Love You

by HumsHappily



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumsHappily/pseuds/HumsHappily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamish has a question for his da about why father never says the three magic words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Way To Say I Love You

221B Baker Street  
2:41pm,  
June 10th, 2024

 

Ten year old Hamish Watson-Holmes was sprawled on the floor of the sitting room in 221B, where he was scribbling notes in his field journal about how the rate of of apple slices was affected by the addition of either honey or jam. It was a very necessary experiment for Hamish, who had big dreams of being a proper chef one day, as his fathers had informed him that pirating should be used only as a backup plan due to the legal ramifications of stealing ships from the Queen’s Navy. He had filled four pages with the apple experiment already and was debating the addition of a table charting the changes when a thought struck him. 

“Da?” he asked looking up and setting his pencil down.  
John Watson looked down at the child and noted the curiosity brimming in his eyes. With an internal sigh he closed his blog and set his computer aside. That look could only be found on one other human, and never boded well for his sanity.  
“Yes, Hamish? 

“Honey is sweet.”  
“Yes.”  
“Well, I mean most of the time, occasionally I’ve had some that wasn’t sweet due to the addition of unnatural flavorings or spices, though I’ve noticed that's really only used for cooking, as it often becomes savory with the addition, I really ought to be more precise. Sorry, I’ve gotten off track, da, didn’t mean too, its just so curious what people will come up with isn’t it? I mean have you thought about the different ways that-”  
John looked down into the earnest blue eyes.  
“Hamish?” he asked, interrupting what looked to be a long tirade on the effects of alternative pollen sources and the flavor of the resulting honey. “What was your question?”

“Right, sorry Da.” Hamish said grinning, “It’s just Mrs. Hudson says you and father make a sweet couple, and I wondered something. I mean you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want but I’d rather you did because Father always says that the more evidence the better and—“  
“Hamish.” John said interrupting the verbalized stream of thoughts once more.  
“Just…I wanted to know….do you love Father?” Hamish asked hesitantly  
John blinked, this question being entirely unexpected. Sherlock Holmes, famous consulting detective, palm on the door handle to 221B , froze and listened very carefully.  
“Well, of course I do Hamish,” came John’s muffled voice through the door, gracing said detective's ears.  
“And does he love you?”  
“Yes, very much, I think.” John said smiling, and looking up to the entryway where he had heard a sharp exhale of breath the moment before.  
Hamish hadn’t noticed the new addition to the flat and continued nattering on, twisting one dark curl around his finger.  
“It’s just I haven’t heard him ever say it, and I know you don’t have to say it for it to be true, but I still wondered. I mean the way he looks at you just like the people in the movies means he must right Da? ”  
“I’m sure you’ve heard him, Hamish. Your father says ‘I love you’ a bit differently than most people,” John answered, getting up from his chair. “Nothing wrong with that either.”  
“Really da? What does he say instead?” Hamish asked, eyes following his father  
“He tells me he loves me every time he says ‘You’re an idiot,’” John replied, grinning and winking at his son. With that he walked over to greet his husband with a kiss. Hamish of course popped up from the floor and went over to greet both his fathers with a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr post:  
> http://halloawhatisthis.tumblr.com/post/42847607565/requested-by-delenaxlocked
> 
> Might get an added chapter, but likely not.  
> Enjoy the fluffy!  
> Not beta'ed very much so let me know if you find anything wrong!


End file.
